


Together in this white and black world

by MatsuzawaMiya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Drama CD AU, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuzawaMiya/pseuds/MatsuzawaMiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for Ren x Aoba DRAMA CD, after Aoba's missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together in this white and black world

Virus and Trip…

At this point… I don’t know what are my thoughts on them anymore.

Even when they were part of Morphine they saved Ren after all. That’s something I greatly appreciate. Without their help, even after gaining Sei’s body, Ren wouldn’t have survived. He was weak and couldn’t move at that time. If they hadn't save him, Ren wouldn't have came back to my side again.

That’s why when they offered me to go out drinking with them, I didn’t consider it a bad idea, despite the constant insistences of a worried Ren telling me I should reject their proposition.

To be honest, his persistence irritated me a little bit at some point. I though there was nothing wrong with talk. After all, even when they were Morphine’s leaders in the past, that was just an old and bad dream then. Toue’s empire had disappeared some time ago.

Hah… I was an idiot for believing in them. For believing everything was like when I was a teenager, when we hanged out and I did all kind of stupid things… that time back when I didn’t care about anything or anyone.

But the truth is that they were always like this. Its just that I didn’t know it. I ignored their true selves. “Ignorance is bliss”, or that’s what people say. And they’re right.

Back time, when I was underage... In those days I never thought things would end like this in a few years…

And now…

 

***

 

They were discussing about something but Aoba couldn’t listen to them. He heard them but didn’t really _listen to_. In fact he had stopped paying attention since a while ago just waiting, wishing, that they decided once and for all whatever they would like to do next and left the place, leaving him finally alone and giving him some peace at least for the rest of the day.

Because there’d be more. He knew it.

At the beginning he tried to fight back with all his might. He tried to resist. He _had_ to do it. He kicked and screamed, bit, scratched, did everything with the raw despair someone has when there’s nothing to lose anymore.

But eventually he had learned that the best thing he could do was let them do what they desired without put up resistance. That way everything would be quicker and there would not be additional punishments.

They had disciplined him. Like when you discipline a dog to obey you and teach it how to do some tricks. Yes. That was what he was. A dog. He had stopped being human long ago. Or maybe he was never human for them at first place. Damn, he was even wearing a dog collar…

He felt like a toy. That’s how they were seeing him: as a toy. A mere toy that was always tossed between them. Sometimes with one of them. Sometimes with the another.

Sometimes with both.

“We love Aoba.”

That was what they were always saying.

“We are his biggest fans after all.”

“And he’s unbearably cute.”

“We really love him.”

What a bunch of lies. They couldn’t actually love anyone, not even one each other. Hearing those lines from them made Aoba feel so sick he wanted to throw up. Then, always with their _kind_ words, they raped him, then one time again, over and over again…

Luckily they were still human somehow so they had to attend basic needs like eating or sleeping, not to forget they had to work, so there were times when he could rest a little.

On the other hand they stopped if he passed out. Virus and Trip enjoyed seeing his reactions and Aoba being unconscious wasn’t that interesting. But there were also times where that didn’t work. Times that the pain woke him up and then he discovered himself with his half part covered in body fluids and other substances he preferred not to know what they were.

Later when they had finished with him and left the place, Aoba just stayed there in the floor, sometimes in the bed, whatever where the place he were… and wait.

He sometimes counted numbers to kill time.

He was always waiting. Always. To whatever came first, losing his mind in that living hell… or his death.

Because he was completely sure no one would come to save him.

While Aoba was still lost in his own thoughts, he sensed Trip’s fingers entering in his mouth. They were cold and dry. Trip was probably talking about something related to him. Not like Aoba cared about what it was that time anyway.

Aoba began to feel the sharp feeling of skin in all his mouth. He wished Trip to stop as soon as possible, tears coming back to his eyes. Otherwise he would puke. Again. Even when there was nothing in his stomach anymore.

Suddenly, a sharp blow killed the conversation of the ex-yakuzas.

“Huh?” Trip retired, finally, his fingers.

“Oh my my…” said Virus.

Aoba raised his sight from the ground in an unhurried way, the chain in his neck clicking. He discovered the sound was made for the door hitting the wall. Someone flew open it. And there, difficulty breathing, was…

“R…” Aoba tried to call him, almost inaudible, but his tongue betrayed him, still the disgusting feeling in his mouth. And his voice sounded so strange…

He extended slightly his hand to the door, unconsciusly. He couldn’t believe it. It was Ren, for real? Or it was just an illusion, his imagination tricking him?

Ren…

He had thought in everyone a hundred of times. In Granny, how worried she probably was… And was still Koujaku a hairdresser?... And what about Mizuki and Black Needle?... Also Clear, Noiz, Haga-san… God, even Mink was in his thoughts sometimes… and he never thought he was going to miss how insistence could be Yoshie-san…

And, of course, how could he deny it? He had missed Ren. A lot.

He wanted to see them again so much…

He sometimes wondered if they were thinking of him too.

Probably yes.

He didn’t know if he was happy they still remembered him, or sad because he was causing them so much pain and he wasn’t able to do anything about it.

Ren. He had dreamed about Ren so many times… About everyone, but specially Ren. All day and night he let himself be carried away by his precious memories with him in an attempt to escape from the horror, from the pain.

Ren. Aoba remembered his beautiful smile, his laugh. His fascinating amber eyes. His dark blue hair, always a little bit messy, but suiting him perfectly.

He thought in all their shared memories. Times they cuddle. Times that Ren entered at midnight in his own bed and hugged him, both enjoying the warmness. In Ren waking him up the days he was sleeping too much and was almost late to go to work. In their morning kisses. In their walks, when they were alone in a road and then Ren holded his hand. Times he brushed Ren’s hair, while joked around with the fluffiness. All the first sensations Ren experienced with his body. The times they did normal things, but also the times they did usual things between lovers. The time they went to the beach. Or even Ren being confused with human things. He still held objects with his mouth sometimes.

Or at least, he still did it the last time he saw him.

He had plenty of time to remember every one of their precious memories. It was painful, because he knew that times would never go back, but he didn’t care. It was better than face reality.

His heart hurt, and before realising, he was crying. Seeing Ren again, for once again in his life, made him very happy. Aoba felt something was wrong, that there was something dangerous, but he was too muddled to realize it.

“Oh… what a surprise.” said Virus “Welcome Sei-san… or should I say… Ren-san.”

“Yahoo.” greeted Trip.

Then Ren finally noticed about him, amber eyes glancing at him…

Aoba felt how Ren instantly froze in the place.

And with good reason. If Ren had entered just a while ago, he would had discovered him in a humiliating state. Post-event smells were still lingering in the place.

Besides, he was naked. Completely naked. Only with a collar in his neck.

It wasn’t difficult to guess what had just happened.

“W-what…” Ren whispered, utterly shocked.

Aoba wasn’t enough lucid to feel enough shame, but likewise he lowered his head.

“You two... what have you done to Aoba…“ he clenched his fists ”Let him go!” shouted.

Then… he realised.

Ren eyes were now lighter. They were… captivating. What a strange but familiar sensation. It was like electricity. 

Aoba couldn’t take his eyes off of Ren’s…

Then he remembered something about Ren telling him that a part of Sei’s consciousness was still in him.

“So that’s how you found us…” murmured Trip.

“I’m very sorry, Ren-san,” said Virus, even when his face didn’t show he was really that sorry. “but that doesn’t work with us. We were Sei-san bodyguards, so Toue assured himself Sei’s powers would not affect us.”

“Sorry~.” added Trip.

“The truth is” continued Virus “that we were discussing about how should we have fun with Aoba-san next time. Would you like to join us?”

“Over my dead body I’m going to do that!” Ren punched the wall and began to approach them.

Aoba was astonished. The always composed Ren being angry, losing the nerves… That alone showed how much human he had become. He showed barely any expressions when he was still in the hospital after all.

Ren walked in, crossing the room until almost be face to face to Virus.

Then Trip got in the middle of them… And Aoba recognised what he was about to do.

“Re-! Hgn!” he tried to warn him, but Virus covered his mouth with his own hand.

Ren tried to face Trip, but it was too late. Trip kicked him in the solar plexum without thinking it twice and, with a guttural sound, Ren fell to the floor, losing consciousness.

“Sweet dreams, Ren-san…”

“Bye bye~”

 

***

 

…

“… Ugh…”

I smell the environment. There is an unpleasant smell, a mixture of plastic and something burned, but also sweat, and… I wrinkle my nose at the recognition of other smells.

I open my eyes. I am lying in the bed of a gloomy room decorated with just black and white furniture. There is no other colors at sight.

¿Is this… the room of Virus? ¿Or maybe Trip’s? They’re so similar…

I turned around my head so I find out how a mirror is reflecting an image of my emaciated face. My bones are easily seen under my skin, and my body is even thinner than it was few days after Oval Tower collapsed. I never have seen my hair this messy, dirty and long either.

Aoba used to tell me my eyes have a special spark. But if that was true, I don’t think I have it anymore.

I avert my gaze. There’s no need to continue looking at. But if there’s a mirror here, that means this is Trip’s room.

I look around in search of Aoba. He’s near, still sleeping… or maybe unconscious. His long, blue hair, now dirtied, is spilled all around the blankets.

It’s been some weeks since I found him. Or maybe months? Is not an easy task to know that because here time has no meaning. Not when there’s no clocks at sight or windows to see what’s happening outside.

But whatever the case may be the truth is that Aoba and I don’t really talk. Or more like Aoba never replies to whatever I say.

“It’s cold?” No answer.

“Are you alright?” No answer.

“Can I do something for you?” No answer.

“Are you listening to me?” No answer.

“Do you remember me? Do you know who am I?” Still no answer.

He just… lies there. Like a doll would do.

Sadly the only times I can hear his voice is when he’s being raped by Virus or Trip… or by me, being forced by them.

Needless to say I refused at first. But I learnt it was worse that way.

The first time I gave in… it was heartbreaking. Awful. The horror and disbelief in Aoba’s face still haunts me in dreams.

How much I cried and hated myself that night…

And now I can only hear his voice when he’s sobbing. Moaning. Groaning. And crying out. Watching him being reduced to this breaks my heart.

A person without emotional self-regulation is dangerous, but one without any kind of emotion it’s even more dangerous. And Virus and Trip have no emotions. They aren’t doing this because they are evil. They are doing it just because they want to.

And no matter how much I want to end this, the power I have inherited from Sei cannot work in them. And Aoba’s doesn’t work either.

No one will ever find where we are. There is no hope for us. We’ll be here, being used as sex slaves, until they lose interest and kill us. Or killing us by mistake someday.

There are no more options. And I really wish for that day to come soon. So we’ll be finally free.

I hear a growl from the lower part of the bed. I wirld around, aware, just to find Trip’s allmate curled up, his dark-blue fur blending with the black of the room and blankets.

Welter is harmless unless his owner orders him something, and he’s not here at the moment. But when Aoba hears the lion he begins to shake and sob.

“Hiiii… I’m… sorry… I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry…”

He can’t stop saying the same words over and over again.

I sigh. It’s happening again. I crawl to him, crying. I don’t cry for myself but for him. Because I’m unable to do something for him. He has done so many things for me, but I just…

I bit my lip, mortified, and I hug my lover trying to relieve him, to protect him. I caress his hair, wounds and scars. I lick his tears, as I also have done in the past, and it brings me back memories of when I was still just his allmate.

But Aoba doesn’t stop crying.

I think it’s time to do it again.

“Aoba, open your eyes.” I whisper in his ear.

He opens his eyes slowly. They’re not focused, just staring off into space. But it doesn’t matter. I still can do this.

I focuse in his eyes for a while and then… Aoba finally relax and stops shaking.

The truth is that he has lost sanity some time ago. It was some hours after a very painful sesion. We were both lying in the floor when I heard him saying “ _It’s over_ ”.

I didn’t know what was the meaning of that, but I didn’t need much time to find it out.

I wasn’t surprised. Aoba always takes the brunt of it. They show him true devotion, of course, in their own and twisted way. I am only used as the extra. And even so this is... something I can't find enough words to describe it. And if we add the fact I’m watching how they destroy the most important person of my life without being able to do anything…

But I have to remain sane for both of us. So I’ll be able to continue doing this.

“Reeeeen~ Stop holding things with your mouth…” Aoba giggles.

Ah, of course... I had forgot it. In these times I can hear his voice too...

I hug him tightly. He’s gone. He has lost sight of the line between reality and illusion, and probably the dreams I cause to him aren’t helping. But now that everything’s lost if I can make him feel at ease that way, making him reviving old good memories or creating new ones in his mind, then it’s fine. I can’t bear seeing him sad. So if that helps even if it’s just a little…

I know this is not completely right. I wish I could do more than just this, because at the end, nothing of what I make him feeling is real. But there's nothing else I can do. So if he can be happy somehow while Virus and Trip aren’t home… then it’s fine.

“Ren…” he murmurs, drowned in memories “I really love you...”

My heart skips a beat.

“Yes…” I sniffle “I love you too, Aoba. We’ll always be together.” I reply, kissing his eyelids and closing my eyes for a while.

Yes, we will be always together.

Together in this white and black world.

**Author's Note:**

> (I can’t think of any happy AU after reading the summary of RenAo Drama CD…)  
> This is the first time I write something in… years. And it was a challenge. I think I’m a little rusty…  
> It’s curious. I began to draw again because of DMMd the past year, and I’m writing again this year because of DMMd… maybe because I don’t know how to express my never-ending love for this game.  
> Well, this was fun to do… And at the same time I feel like I’m going to hell for this.  
> But anyway! I’ve finally finished!! *lies down satisfied*  
> Editing (8/02): Oh, yes, I forgot it to tell it yesterday, I was sleepy and went to bed like an hour after submiting this. I remember I read two people in tumblr talking about Sei's powers of 'giving birth' and Ren inhiriting them by another hand but I can't remember their names. I think it was my main inspiration so if someone remember them I'd apreciate if they tell me so I can add their URLs to give some credit. Thanks.


End file.
